1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying and imaging apparatus for obtaining information such as position of an object which comes into contact with or comes close to a panel, and an object detecting method for obtaining such information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, techniques for detecting the position of an object which comes into contact with or comes close to a display plane of a display apparatus are known. Among them, a typified and popularized technique is a display apparatus having a touch panel.
There are touch panels of various types, and a popularized one is a touch panel of a type of detecting capacitance. In this type, when a touch panel is touched with a finger, a change in surface charge of the panel is captured to detect the position of an object or the like. By using such a touch panel, the user may perform operation intuitively.
The applicant of the present invention has proposed a display apparatus provided with a display unit (displaying and imaging panel) having a display function of displaying an image and an image pickup function (detecting function) of imaging (detecting) an object in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-127272 and 2006-276223.